Talk:Imperial Realm
Ideas and topical discussions Hoaw about a Cohort not a Centuria. CaptainCain (talk) 19:38, July 4, 2014 (UTC) This is fallout. That would be the equivalent of Caesar's Legion. There is no longer millions of people, only a couple hundred/thousand. A cohort is 500 men. A Centuria is a 100, a Centuriae is 80. I know you want like a large force of people, but we can make up the low soldier unit through wasteland joiners, or slaves. True enough CaptainCain (talk) 01:26, July 5, 2014 (UTC) You know Nero you canstart writing this, when I'm finished with the Mountaineers I'll help ya. CaptainCain (talk) 12:26, July 6, 2014 (UTC Why do you continue to shrink the photo. CaptainCain (talk) 23:41, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Its for readability. The large image squeezes the content in and makes the article look less appealing. I know you like the image of caesar crossing the rubicon, but it shouldn't overwhelm the page. There should be an icon/logo there anyway, to identify the group. Do you see why now? -- # Nero alright I see your point lets just keep the ball rolling then. and yes to the Old Romans, But the old romans were a republic for only so long before they became a dictatorship. Also I added some photos for the Imperials. CaptainCain (talk) 10:41, July 7, 2014 (UTC) It only became a dictatorship because of Caesar, who wanted to be the Dictator for Life—dictator perpetuus. Since this is an alternate timeline, we could act like that never happened, and never have a douchebag caesar-type ruining the perfect government setup. # ''Nero'' Oh yeah, had to read up on Roman history briefly. CaptainCain (talk) 15:45, July 7, 2014 (UTC) I know a lot of Roman history, that's why I naturally sided with the Legion. Plus, we have the internet these days, but it's not very reliable. # ''Nero'' where are we going with this? Also with the RP I'm setting up, do you want to play as Caesar's Legion? CaptainCain (talk) 08:08, July 8, 2014 (UTC) So where did they get the materials for this blast furnace for iron refinement? And how many blacksmiths do they have, as making a single chest piece is a time consuming process. Also, how did they get all these mid and high tier guns, I doubt they were just laying around the woods. Cheeki Breeki (talk) 03:21, July 14, 2014 (UTC) the guns are from the New California Merchant House. CaptainCain (talk) 10:16, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Mind if I use these guys in an antagonistic role in the New Twin Falls article? I need a large-scale menace for the Dagger Initiative boys to help the Frontiersmen save the town from.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 05:47, July 15, 2014 (UTC) That'd be fine. CaptainCain (talk) 11:01, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Whats the issue? CaptainCain (talk) 03:35, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Couldn't help but notice that there's power armor here. That needs to go.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 07:20, July 17, 2014 (UTC) fixed it for you. CaptainCain (talk) 11:53, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Am i gonna get some help on this or...? CaptainCain (talk) 02:28, July 24, 2014 (UTC) So ima gonna blame this mostly on the fact that I havent actually writtent he Bosie Mutant Horde yet but the Boise Mutants are not sentiant in any way. They are litterally like the zombies from Prototype, more a horde of ravnous and infectious mouths than anything that pitches a "camp" or something of that business. Other than that your depeiction of the Bloodborne is steller, keep thinking of a raider gang made enteirly of Borderlands Psychos and youll get the general picture every time. However the slaughter of as I read it 400 JL legionaries is well pretty huge, thats like all of ceasears legion. Also im not sure if your training or tactics could be considered better, as from what ive read the Relm trains just like the Legion, and actually has undiciplined tribal levies so their overall training might actually be worse. I'll keep reading and see what else i get. Overall its a pretty good work but try to focus on one enemy faction at a time.T42 (talk) 20:59, July 28, 2014 (UTC) I get that there's alot of inconsistencies and that I may have misrepresented the Boise Mutant Horde but this is a work in progress and I'll iron out the details eventually. However I can't stand this article, it was fun when I felt someone had my back with it but since it appears I'm on my own with this it has become quite the chore to work on and thus it is tabled for the time being. If I truly grow to upset with its condition I fully intend to erase everything and start from square one with it. So if that happens there will be plenty of time to get rid of any issues, I thank you for your compliment with the Bloodborne its much appreciated. One thing I do have to argue that both Nero and you have brought up is how could a force of no less than 600 men effectivley patrol a region spanning four states? and have enough man power to make effective offensive operations against the NCR and various other tribes? It doesn't add up. CaptainCain (talk) 14:48, August 2, 2014 (UTC) I understand deleting the content on the page but why the info box? CaptainCain (talk) 21:43, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Completely clean slate. we can add it later along with that image add me on MySpace! (talk) 02:28, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Pretty good so far Walrus. CaptainCain (talk) 20:03, January 11, 2015 (UTC) Nero said he would help out with the page, he wrote the first bit of the page and I promptly took over from there. After that he really only did a few grammatical edits and that was about it. Some co-lab. CaptainCain (talk) 19:21, June 7, 2015 (UTC) So be clear, the Imperial Realm framed the Boise Boys fr attacking Legion so as not attract attention, right? MongoosePirate (talk) 19:23, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Yes, and the legionary counterattack listed is just one attack